What are you doing to me? A Dramione (and more) Love story
by NumberOnePotterHead
Summary: So many twists and turns made in this story. Draco has a little sister. Hermione's starting to let loose. Luna's in love. Harry's just confused. Ginny's same old sassy Ginny. And Ron's got more than a wand in his pocket! Stories like this are made in the dead of night inspired by milkshakes, chinese takeout, and twizzlers. Rated M for smut and language. DMHG LLSA HPGW RWEM DGLM
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was ecstatic when she received her letter for her 8th year in Hogwarts, considering she was spending her days and nights on her computer researching the beloved school and reading books about it. Much to Ginny, Harry, and Ron's displeasure. Ron and Hermione had been dating until she caught him in her bed with Ernie Macmillan. Ginny was completely sickened that her older brother was gay. But Harry had realized it years ago.

"Hermione?" came her best friend's voice, Ginny.

"Yeah Gin?"

"Did you get a letter?!" Ginny inquired

"Yes! I got a head girl badge too!" Hermione answered

"Oh my gosh! So did I!" Ginny squealed

"I'll bet it's because I'm in 8th technically, and you are a seventh year." Hermione said

"Probably" Ginny agreed

"Did Harry or Ronald get a badge?" Hermione wondered

"No, I wonder who did though.." Ginny replied

"Hopefully Neville or Ernie got it, they're not so bad." Hermione said

"Maybe Dean or Seamus is the 7th year head boy" Ginny hoped swoonfully

"Ginny!" Hermione giggled.

"What?" She asked, serious. Making Hermione start laughing.

"Nothing.." She trailed off.

Hermione went and started to owl her mother about getting to come back to Hogwarts.

Xxx*xxX

* * *

"Draco darling!" came his mother's elegant voice.

He sighed, "Yes mum?" he called, walking towards her voice.

"You got an owl from Hogwarts! Probably asking if you'd like a job there or some rubbish like that." She continued, in her snobbish tone.

"Really? Can I see it?" Draco's mind flew through thousands of possibilities, Was it an invitation to come back? Was Hogwarts a place to call home now? Would they really employ him?

His mother handed him his mail and a _Daily Prophet_ before he made a beeline for his bedroom.

_'Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It pleases me to say that you have been invited back to Hogwarts for another year of schooling, an "8th year" if you would. _

_Considering the war and that many students were on one side or the other and their minds were not fully into their academic studies, we (The Ministry and I) have decided to add an additional year to all magic academies in Great Britain, making the "of age" point 18 instead of 17 in this part of the world. You are welcomed into our wonderful school for another year and may enjoy all of our wonderful choices of extra curricular activities. Including, but not limited to the following:_

_Ancient Ruins_

_Advanced Arithmacy_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced DADA_

_Advanced diplomacy_

_Advanced Divination_

_Advanced Flying_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced History of Magic_

_Advanced Housework for the Stay-at-home Witch or Wizard_

_Advanced Muggle Studies_

_Advanced Mixed Marriages_

_Advanced Occulmency_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Recognising Dark Magic_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Brewing Drinks for Wizards and Witches of all ages_

_Caring for children_

_animals_

_items_

_Everyone's Social Hour_

_Fine Flying for the Fiercest Flier_

_Free Reading_

_House Elf Training_

_Gruesome brews_

_Joking and pranks_

_Learning a New Language_

_Once again, I'd like to invite you to a final year at Hogwarts. You are Head boy for the 8th year, there will be a head boy and girl for 7th and 8th years. Congratulations. I would also like to invite you to be Slytherin's Quidditch Captain this year. Do not forget your studies in all this honor though, Mr. Malfoy, you will need the following books:_

_Advanced Potions By Severus Snape_

_Advanced Ancient Ruins by Charles Ragenhoulf_

_Advanced Arithmitacy by Daniel Dagnumms_

_Advanced Charms by Ginerva Weasly_

_Advanced History of Magic by Hermione Granger_

_Advanced Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall_

_Advanced DADA by Harry Potter_

_Advanced Herbology by Blaise Zabini_

_You will need the following items to continue your schooling:_

_A set of black Hogwarts standard robes_

_One wand _

_A pet of your choice, if you choose_

_One cauldron, pewter_

_One set of scales, glass_

_One set of earplugs_

_Thank you for reading and we hope you do come back for another memorable year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco was ecstatic, he got to go _home_, Sure, he may _live_ at the Manor, but his home was at Hogwarts. AND He was Head boy and Quidditch Captain! That lead him to wonder: Who IS the head girl for his year? He bet it was that mud- muggleborn know-it-all Hermione Granger. She was terribly annoying, but she was a looker. _'What the hell was that?!'_ He thought, he had been growing some awful strong feelings about her.. he just couldn't quite place them, seeing as-

"Draco! Come down here son!" His father yelled.

"Coming father!"

Xxx*xxX

* * *

Hermione was back in the battle, Harry had disappeared, Ron kept trying to feel her up, and her friends were on the ground in the Great Hall.

"No! Ron stop that immediately!" She was looking at Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and she could barely hold back the tears. "Why the bloody hell should I? You're my girlfriend after all." He said, pulling her to him. "Hell, we could die at any moment now, we SHOULD do this." He added, giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Ron, is that Fred?"

"Oh Merlin.." Ron ran at full speed towards his older brother, who lay dead on the floor.

"GEORGE! GEORGE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ron screamed at his brother, who was shaking his twin, telling him to wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

"Wake up Hermione. It was just a dream, it's okay now. It's not real. It's over. It's over Hermione, it's over. I swear. It's over Hermione." Harry was holding Hermione, telling her soothing words. Trying to calm her down. "It'll be alright 'Mione. It'll be alright. Ron's here, I'm here, Ginny's here, It's going to be okay. Don't worry, we'll make it better, don't worry." Harry sounded like he was about to cry.

Hermione had had so many of these night terrors that she had started thrashing and screaming wildly during them.

They were unavoidable, something to be expected, Harry decided that they were his fault and starting sleeping in her room on the floor. He comforted her every night when she started kicking and screaming and started shooting spells.

Harry was just as consistent as the night terrors and Hermione was thankful for having such a good friend.

Harry was currently holding and hugging Hermione and telling her calming words and Hermione suspected he might be using some sort of spell on her, but she didn't care, as long as it took away the hurt.

Hermione's sobs began to quiet, and Harry let go of her and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh Harry it was terrible! G-george- and-and Tonks an-and Lupin! A-and it w-was just terrible! R-ron was r-running to Fred a-and He w-was d-dead! And-and you w-were no where t-to be found! It was so t-terrifying!" She began heaving as she tried to keep from crying again. She looked over at her clock, 9:55

She looked at her calender. September 11th.

"Merlin! Harry! We're going to be late!" She stood up and wiped her eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Leave it to you to forget a nightmare for school"

She ignored him, packing their clothes in their trunks using magic (She was 18) and he went to the bathroom to change.

Hermione just _'popped'_ her clothes on, did her hair while packing, and brushed her hair and teeth. There was no time to shower. Ron ran in and helped shrink the books, and fold the robes, and pack some sandwiches that Kreacher had made.

Hermione shrank everyone's trunks when they were finished and put them in her bag. Then she grabbed everyone's hands and apparated to the bathroom of the train station. Ginny and Harry came out together, then Ron and Hermione came out together. Making it seem like they were just lovesick teenagers who had shagged in the bathroom. Then they walked to platform 9 3/4. Then each of them ran into it and just barely made it onto the train. Hermione of course couldn't sit with the others and silently did a shower spell on herself that made her just as clean, and walked into the Heads and Prefects carriage.

Xxx*xxX

* * *

Draco was _not_ in a good mood. He was woken up by his father with a bucket of water. He was late to catch the train, thank Merlin that the house elves had packed him up a week before. They were already on their way (Him and his family) to King's Cross Station, and Draco had literally just gotten on the train as the last whistle blew. His little sister Lincy would be joining him this year at Hogwarts. She was adorable, she had platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that loved to read, unfortunately, because Draco was Head Boy, he couldn't have Lincy come with him, or join her.

Just to make his day a little bit worse, Granger was sitting in the carriage, mutter about the trunks and how someone's lazy arse needed to get their's, and with that, she promptly took out what looked to be a muggle lego. She pointed her wand at the lego and said "Engorgio" and the lego turned into a full sized trunk. She used one arm to pull her trunk onto the overhead and sat back down.

"Damn Granger, what have you been lifting?" Draco was shocked by how easily she could lift the trunk, which was obviously filled with books, clothes, parchment, etc.

"Malfoy, have you _seen_ how many books I carry around?" She asked, slightly amused

Draco chuckled and then he realized there were people in this carriage. He turned a shade of pink. Then he looked to see who all were in the carriage.

Prefects Stewart Ackerley, Becky Arncliffe, Ravenclaw, 8th year.

Prefects Looney Lovegood and Michael Corner Ravenclaw 7th year.

Prefects Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan Hufflepuff 8th year.

Prefects Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones Hufflepuff 7th year.

Prefects Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstroude Slytherin 8th year.

Prefects Astoria Greengrass and Ganfolk Treber Slytherin 7th year.

Prefects Ritchie Coote and Romilda Vane Gryffindor 7th year

Prefects Neville Longbottom and Parvarti Patil Gryffindor 8th year

Heads for 7th are Ginny Weasly and Dean Thomas

Heads for 8th are... "Oh no..." Draco said lowly.. feeling almost as if he was going to be sick.

"Merlin help me.." Granger said as she took in everything.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Neville asked innocently.

"Malfoy and I are the heads for 8th year Neville" She said blankly.

"Oh." He said. Not quite knowing how to respond to that.

Draco looked at Granger. She was even paler than usual, she even looked slightly green. But she was determined to stay civil. It showed in her eyes. She had such gorgeous eyes. Brown with just the slightest hint of red in them, then there are those perfect little gold flakes, and don't even start on her flawless- wait this is Granger. Not some irresistible babe at the club. Although.. she is pretty- No. No. No.

Professor McGonagall separated the prefects from the Heads and then separated the 7ths and 8ths.

So it was just him and her.

Xxx*xxX

* * *

So it was just him and her.

Damn McGonagall! Why did she have to leave him alone with Malfoy! Of all of people! _'The old bat __wants__ me to hex him'_ Hermione thought angrily. Worriedly

She glanced at said ferret. To see he was already staring at her. His melted silver eyes, that glimmer whenever he looked at her, and sometimes, she could almost make out some lovely blue flakes. Then he pulled his hair behind his hair, his bangs kept falling in his face. His gorgeous- Nope. Nope. Not going there. Nope.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a first year had come to the door and knocked.

Hermione opened the door. The little girl looked familiar, her haughty features, pointed ,but adorable, nose. Her hair was an expensive blonde, lighter than silver or gold. Platinum. Then Hermione studied the girl for a couple more seconds and gasped, those- those eyes, were the exact shade of blue that Malfoy's had. The girl quickly tucked her hair behind her ear and addressed Malfoy. "Mum said to tell you to make sure not to shag too many people or you'll catch something. What does shag mean?"

It was all Hermione could do not to laugh. Malfoy had a little sister, who told him not to shag too many people, and then asked what shag meant! She let out a small giggle.

Malfoy glared at her.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll ask someone else." the girl said, slightly threateningly

"Lincy, don't. Please" Malfoy pleaded with big, puppy dog eyes.

She tugged on Hermione's robes. "What does shag mean?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione and for a moment she could tell exactly what he was thinking _'Merlin, please don't tell Lincy. I'll be dead. Mum will kill me if Lincy starts saying that around the house. Wow, Granger really looks good when she's actually amused. No. Bad Draco. We can't think of Granger like that now can we?' _

Hermione gasped, and Malfoy looked slightly guilty.

"Lincy, shag means to..." Hermione looked at Malfoy. "Hug. Shagging someone is just hugging someone, like I'd really like to shag M-Draco. But obviously I can't because then he could catch something!"

Malfoy had a hopeful look in his eyes for a second, she thought, was she seeing things? Then he arched an eyebrow.

"But because of the war, and who won, I can shag anyone I want. Because I won't catch anything. That is all over." Malfoy said to his younger sister, but looked at Hermione suggestively.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Lincy, being the annoying little sister, asked.

"Because she's my friend" Malfoy said simply

"But you're looking at her like you want to snog her!" Lincy continued

"And you didn't know what shag meant?!" Hermione said exasperated at the same time Malfoy said "Well maybe I do"

Hermione just stared at Malfoy like he had a disease. But then she really looked at him, He had platinum blonde hair, that he had stopped greasing, so it fell in wisps to his ears, and then his bangs drooped across his face. He had silver eyes, looking at her and she could see blue that was in his sister's eyes, and he had white skin that glowed slightly. He was toned, she could see that through his muscle shirt. But he wasn't overly toned. He really was handsome.

Xxx*xxX

* * *

(Draco's POV)

_'But then I really looked at him, He had platinum blonde hair, that he had stopped greasing, so it fell in wisps to his ears, and then his bangs drooped across his face. He had silver eyes, looking at me and I could see blue that was in his sister's eyes, and he had white skin that glowed slightly. He was toned, I could see that through his muscle shirt. But he wasn't overly toned. He really was handsome.' _This is what I heard, when I used occulmency on Hermione.

"I know I'm handsome Granger"

Her perfect eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little. "W-what?" She stumbled. "Arrogant prat" She recovered quickly.

"Why did you call my brother an arrogant prat Granger?" Lincy asked, obviously confused. "I thought you wanted to shag him"

"Two things, One. My name is Hermione, only your brother calls me Granger, Lincy. Two, Maybe I still want to shag your brother." She smirked at me

"Why is Draco the only person who's allowed to call you Granger?" She said indignantly

"Because your brother's special. But don't let him know I said that- he's got a big enough head already." She winked at me.

I pulled Lincy close, "Tell Granger that I'd like to shag her too"

"Hermione, Draco wants to shag you."

Then, I thanked Lincy quietly for pretending not to know what shag meant and gave her some money.

Lincy left.

"So. You want to shag me?" I said in my most seductive voice.

She giggled a little. "Um. Depends on which shag you mean." She said in a high voice.

"Hug" I shot

"No. . _Far_ too personal." she smirked

"Well. What about the actual definition?" I tried

"Possibly... But not on the train. When we get to school. Maybe" She said.

I cupped her chin. "What about strictly snogging?" I inquired.

"Uh.. s-sure."

I leaned in and our lips met. I pulled her closer to me. Her tongue slid across my lip and I opened my mouth, she intended to only deepen the kiss and I was completely fine with that decision. Our tongues wrestled fiercely, I sucked on her tongue for a few seconds and her taste reminded me of the sweetest things. The smell of a brand new book, chocolate frogs, tulips. She tasted so damn good.

"Unhh" She tried to say something

I let her free, "What's wrong?"

"We're almost to school." She said breathing a bit heavy. She might've winked. I'm not quite sure anymore.

* * *

**(Hey! Sorry, But It's going to switch from third and first person in this story! Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy is an amazing kisser. He's unbelievably hot. And he loves his sister.

Merlin. He's a good kisser.

But I can't let him get to me. If I let him get to me he'll hurt me.

Every man I have ever been romantically involved with has hurt me.

Xxx*xxX

First Year: Cormac McLaggon; We were making out in the storage room next to Transfiguration and all of a sudden he dumps me. I ask why. He says 'Quidditch is my main priority right now. Can't let anything hurt it, not even you'

Xxx*xxX

Second Year: Blaise Zabini; We were dating and I might've let it slip that me and Harry and Ron were working on the Chamber of Secrets. He dumps me right away, saying that he wasn't going to take the fall whenever I get petrified.

Xxx*xxX

Third Year: Zacharias Smith; He's not that bad once you get to know him. But he was dating a skinny little raven haired girl on the side! Slimy pig..

Xxx*xxX

Fourth Year: Cedric Diggary; HE DIED WHILE WE WERE DATING! I JUST- HE- WHY?!

Victor Krum; Halfway through the Summer, I asked if he might be able to visit me in England and we could have a cup of tea. He replied by sending a picture of him and his new girlfriend from Bulgaria water skiing! WATER SKIING.

Xxx*xxX

Fifth Year: Fred Weasly; He told me he only dated me on a bet.

Xxx*xxX

Sixth Year: Ronald Weasly; Obvious

Xxx*xxX

Seventh Year: Ronald Weasly Obvious

Xxx*xxX

Eighth Year: ?

I can't let Malfoy hurt me. Not like this. It just- no, it would be too much.

"I'll meet you in the broom closet next to Charms classroom" A voice sent shivers down my spine. Pleasant ones. It was Malfoy's voice. His sultry, smooth, sexy- No. Not here. Not now. And with my luck, he somehow heard it.

"You're right..." Malfoy lingered by her side.

"I swear to Merlin. If you don't go away right now I might just rip off your pants. " I said through gritted teeth. I hate how sexy Malfoy is. I've always thought- wait scratch that, he looked like a fucking albino ferret when he had his hair greased in first year.

Malfoy chuckled, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Malfoy, Lincy!"

The small light-haired girl walked up to the hat and looked at me and Draco. "Betcha fifteen galleons that she gets in Ravenclaw." I wagered

"Betcha thirty that she gets into Slytherin" He replied

"Forty-five"

"Fine"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bu-bu-bu-but She's a Malfoy! She can't be a Ravenclaw!"

"Well. She is, now cough it up stu-stuh-stuttering fool."

Malfoy reached _in_ his pants for the money, gave it to me, and kept watching the sorting

"You are just strange, Malfoy, strange."

"I'm not the one who said they wanted to shag their life long enemy."

"Yeah. I guess."

Xxx*xxX

After the Sorting was over, I ate with Harry and Ron. Ron was actually eating with Ernie Macmillan, and they were dating.

"So Hermione, who's the Head Boy?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy" I said, feigning disgust

"You tell me if he tries anything 'Mione, He'll be gone before he can say 'My father will hear about this' " He said trying his best to imitate Malfoy's accent.

"Okay" I said giggling.

" I'm serious." I looked at Harry and saw something in his eyes. Hope? Lust? Love? No, he can't be lustful towards me. Hell, He can't love me!

"Alright Harry. I'd better get started on my rounds for tonight though. I don't want to have a bad first day." I said, kinda too fast "Love you guys, see you tomorrow!" I added, running out

Xxx*xxX

Strong arms wrapped around` me as I ran out. My mind went into overload. I elbow'd him in the gut and spun around. "Malfoy!" I whisper-screamed. "Never do that again!" He was silently screaming in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" I continued seeing him in pain."Come on. I'll let you bang me senseless. Come on!" I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the nearest closet.

"I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you huh?" Drac- Malfoy said chuckling slightly.

"Shut up and kiss me Malfoy" I pushed him against the wall.

He pressed his smooth, silky lips against mine, and after a few moments of just lips, he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and dived into his, sucking on his warm, sweet tongue. He pulled away for a moment. "This isn't right." He muttered. I felt heartbroken, why?! He spun me around and continued the kiss. Now I was against the wall. I started taking his pants off, not bothering with the rest so we could make a clean getaway. He yanked my skirt down with one hand and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him with the other. He immediately slipped a finger in me and pulled in and out. "Shit." He continued pumping me and adding a finger, I kept kissing him and was anxious to meet him with every pump. I couldn't get enough of his touch. Finally, he pulled his emerald-green silk boxers and exposed his 10 inch cock.

"Merlin Malfoy, you're huge." I said breathlessly.

"I know." He said proudly.

I laughed and said "Arrogant Ferret." Before I bent down. I took him in a little bit at a time. I licked at the head a twirled my tongue around it occasionally before bobbing as I took him all in. He held me gently by my hair and said "God, Granger. You're better at this than I would've thought." Before moaning slightly as I sucked on the head and then took in all of him. He pulled me off with a small pop and before I could protest, he slid his thick rod into me. "Oh fuck Malfoy." He stopped pumping into me."Say my name." "Malfoy" "No, say my name" "Arrogant prick" "I won't go anymore until you say my name Hermione" He began playing with my clit "Fuck you Draco Malfoy" He started pumping again getting faster and faster until I was sure what my name was anymore. "Hermione fucking GraNGER!" he started to yell as he came. "Shit Draco. Fuck me. Finish it. Please baby." and then I came and fell limp into him, afterwards he let out a sexy growl that let me know I was his.

Xxx*xxX

_**Please review! Let me know how I can make this story better!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx*xxX

(Harry's POV)

After Hermione left to do her rounds, Ron and Ernie decided to start snogging. It was, to say the least, disgusting.

So. I decided to join Hermione on her rounds, ya know, just to make sure Malfoy doesn't try anything.

After a while of searching (Maybe 15-20 minutes?) I finally found them telling off some first years practising spells on Mrs. Norris.

"...I hope you've learned your lesson! 30 points from Hufflepuff AND Ravenclaw for animal abuse. AND you'll be spending detention in the Forbiddon Forest... with Hagrid."

"Merlin Granger, don'tcha think you were a bit hard on 'em? They ARE only first years." Malfoy said

"Malfoy, what would you and Harry've done if nobody had punished you? Ever? In first year, mind you"

"I see your point Granger. "

I walked up to them. "Hey 'Mione!"

She turned around, startled. "Oh! Hi Harry!" and ran to give me a hug.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for public displays of affection." Malfoy drawled.

"Oh sod off ferret." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's been rather dreadful here" She added in a whisper.

"I _heard_ that Granger." Malfoy said, soundly slightly hurt.

"Remember, you TELL me if anything happens Hermione." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed and said "Alright, alright, I will. Just remember- I CAN take care of myself Harry."

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxxX

(Draco's POV)

I was _finally_ able to go to _sleep._ When I heard screaming and things being thrown around Granger's room.

"Mmph. Granga, you a'ight?" I muttered sleepily, knocking on her door.

"AHHH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Then a high pitched scream and I gripped my wand. Granger was in trouble.

"Granger!" I burst into her room.

She was screaming and shaking in her bed.

"NOOOOO! YOU BITCH!" She was crying.

"Granger! Granger!" I ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Granger, are you alright? Granger" She was still shaking but seemed to have stopped screaming.

"Ron. It's- it's not his fault." Hermione said, surprisingly calm sounding.

"No, it's not and you need to stop blaming him. I never said that you could control me since I'm your girlfriend. So bloody sod off about Malfoy! He didn't choose this, now did he?" She was talking to Weasly, but only in her dreams.

"Hell yes! I don't give a flying rat's ass how you feel about Malfoy- Oh Merlin. Ron it's a metaphor"

I shook her slightly, I've had these sort of dreams before. "Oh! Harry I'm sorr- how'd you get into the dorms? " Hermione said, still shaking. She thought I was Potter! "Um, it's not- HArry" I said, choking on his name. "It's me, Draco. Are you gonna be alright?" I added, concerned.

"Um. Ye-yeah. I'm fine." She said, shaking her head slightly, as if trying to get it out of her head.

"Are you sure? I heard- I heard part of it." I said, pausing for a moment, seeing whether or not I should say it.

"Oh." She said dejectedly. "I guess you know I'm not fine then."

I squeezed her. "It's alright, if you ever need me, I'm just right next door. I'll be right here if you want to talk about it." She nodded.

I started to get up and leave. But she made a noise and gripped my arm. "Can you stay for a little longer?" She pleaded.

I understood. I just wish that (By the sound of it, Potter was helping her normally through this.) my friends had helped me through my nightmares.

"Sure Granger. Tell me when you want me to leave." I laid down next to her and held her close to me. She snuggled closer and laid her head on my chest.

"Thanks... Draco... I need this."

"I understand. It.. It happened to me too." I said, warily watching her face for any change.

After a little surprise, it turned into thoughtful, then she accepted it, and became more comfortable. And she slept quite soundly then.

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxX

(Luna's POV)

I was asleep in the prefect's room when Stewart, I think his name is, came and knocked on my door. I got up and answered the door. "Yes Stewart? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes Luna, I was just wanting to know if you could possibly keep it down in here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I was sure I heard some screaming in here."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Stewart. It was nothing, just a dream. If it happens again, just put a silencing charm on my door. I am so sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, I just thought- Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you Stewart. I didn't realize I was screaming. Thank you for letting me know. Leave a charm when you go."

"Is it alright if I stay?" He asked, looking kind of sheepish.

"Sure?" I had never been asked that before, it seemed a bit strange to me, but, everything seemed strange to me. Lying, cheating, stealing. All the properness that some people held. All the hatred, for anything different. It bothered me. I wasn't quite sure if it was something I liked.

"May I ask why, Stewart?" I said politely, not wanting to anger him. He seemed to be a nice fellow. And he was very, very handso- Luna! You must'nt think like that! Bad!

"I don't want you to be alone if, well, If you have another nightmare. You should have someone with you. It's only fair. You did survive torture, by You-Know-Who"

"Oh. No, thank you. I tend to wake up ever so often on the floor, with my kitten stunned. And several charred spots. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Thank you anyways Stewart, you're very kind." I said, smiling at him warmly, I hope.

"I insist Luna. You shouldn't be alone. At least let another girl stay with you. I can arrange for someone to stay in here with you."

I sighed "I guess you can stay... Just let me put a couple of charms on the room so I don't wake anyone else."

He smiled and summoned a blanket and pillow from his room and set up on my floor.

"No." I said, livid. He thought I wouldn't give him a pleasant place to sleep?!

His smile faded into a face of confusion. "What?"

"At least let me transfigure a bed for you! You are not going to sleep on the floor!"

He laughed, it was a musical sound, like a guitar. It was warm and reminded me of the days before the war, when I was more naive and innocent.

And so, our routine began.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxX

(Hermione's POV)

I was in the library reading, a few weeks after Malfoy had consoled me about my first night terror of the school year, when someone put two hands over my eyes. "Guess who.." A distorted voice came.

"Merlin, it'd just be easier to tell me." I said sort of irritated "At least let me read you prat" After they wouldn't budge.

"Aw man, you got it right." Draco said laughing. He plopped down on the couch, sitting next to me and left an arm around my neck.

I moved a bit so I was leaning against Draco and continued reading 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"What'cha readin' love?" Draco asked, looking a bit confused and a lot curious. Seeing as he didn't recognize the title.

"Beauty and the beast darling." I replied looking up at him.

"And that is...?" He said wrinkling his nose in confusion.

I sighed. "It's a muggle fairytale Malfoy"

"Oh. What's it about?"

"Oh Merlin, just read it yourself." I said, throwing the book at him.

He caught it. "I think I will." He said with his nose in the air. I giggled.

"What?" He asked, probably wondering why the hell I was giggling at him.

"You're such a prat." I said, still giggling.

"You're such a-" I kissed the git.

I checked my watch. "Our next rounds are coming up soon."

"What part of the castle do you have?" He asked.

"By the Ravenclaw Tower" I replied, thinking for moment before."What about you?"

"Around the Potions classroom."

"Advanced or regular?"

"Regular"

"Oh, I'll see you later then Malfoy" I said, slightly put off.

"See ya." He said, before ruffling my hair and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. That progressed. Quickly.

Pretty soon he was sucking on my neck and I was kissing all over his face. I brought his face back up and brushed my lips against his. "..Tease.." he growled. He grabbed my hair and pushed my lips to his. He practically shoved his tongue in my mouth and before I had a chance to try and take control of the kiss, he decided to suck on my tongue, causing a small moan.

He, being satisfied with my reaction, pulled away and grinned at me.

"...arse.." I muttered, making him grin even wider.

"Don't hurt yourself Malfoy" I said a bit louder, getting more irritated. I grabbed my things and got up.

He grabbed my wrist and said "Don't worry, we can finished this...later.." He whispered, making my insides turn to mush.

I then, went to patrol the Ravenclaw wing.

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxX

"Hermione!" Harry ran to me and swung me around in a bear hug. "Ron and Ernie have been snogging for England! It's- Well, It's bloody disturbing- but thank Merlin you're here!" He hugged me some more.

"I can understand why Ernie Macmillan and Ronald snogging would be disturbing. But do you really have to nearly choke me?" I said laughing "Come on, I've got to finish my rounds, walk with me" Me and Harry walked around Ravenclaw Tower, talking and joking with each other.

But then Harry just had to open up his big mouth. "Hey, how've you been? At night I mean."

"I've been getting better, I've started dreaming about earlier things instead. M- I mean, I've been dreaming about when you and Ron saved me from that Troll, or when I got petrified by the Ballisk, or when we had to try to save Ron from your bloody godfather-scared me senseless that one-, or bloody hell, remember the TwiWizard Tournament? Still having nightmares about that!" I started rambling to compensate for almost saying Malfoy's been helping me in my 'progress' by staying in my room with me.

"Well, that's good," Harry said, his eyebrows furrowing "I guess"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Bloody hell, we have had a hell of a lot of adventures!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "You are a bit daft aren't you! I realized that a while ago! I'm not even finished!"

"Go on, then." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Fifth year's department of mysteries, sixth's first battle of Hogwarts. Then, well, you know the rest." I shrugged as I knocked the rest off.

"Well, I'm glad your nightmares have been getting better. How'd ya do it? Is anyone helping you?" I froze at his last question

"Um, I _guess_ you could say that..." I said, my voice going up several notches on the word guess.

He laughed "Who?"

"Well.. Erm- I- Just.. A person." I said, turning redder at each stammering word.

He laid a hand on my upper arm "It's alright 'Mione, you don't have to tell me. I understand"

He started rubbing my arm.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you understand, I'm really tired of people walking all over me."

He stopped rubbing my arm.

"Do you wanna find Ginny? I know you didn't leave her with Ernie and Ron." I added the last part in a reproachful tone.

He-Harry bloody Potter- blushed. "O-of course not!" and ran downstairs.

"Merlin, Harry does have a bloody crush on me." I hit head into the wall

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxX

(Luna's POV)

"Stewart! Mind coming over here for a moment?" I called across the corridor.

"Hey Luna! What's up?" He greeted me, coming over.

"Follow me." I walked into an empty classroom and put a silencing charm on the door-I'd been getting pretty good at those- and walked over to Stewart.

"What's wrong Luna?" He asked, seeing my expression. For once, I meant business.

"I need to talk to you. About a very awkward subject" I said, stiffly

"What subject?" He didn't get it, but he was taking in my demeanor

"Us, Stewart. You've been sleeping in my room for bloody weeks because you were concerned!"

" ."

"Yes that."

"Well, you must know my feelings for you?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Of course not! I have absolutely no clue what we have!"

"I- Bloody hell Luna! I love you!" He yelled at me, running his hands through his thick brown hair.

I stared at him for a moment before saying in my normal liquid way "I very well do believe I love you too Stewart. But it could just be the Nargles talking. I don't quite appreciate you yelling at me though Stewart."

Stewart just looked at me.

"I'm not a madwoman Stewart. I do love you, lighten up a bit."

He then gave a me an entirely too strong hug and a peck on the cheek.

Xxx*xxXXxx*xxX

(Ginny's POV)

Merlin, I've been a bit left out haven't I? So, let me tell you how I've been fairing, since I got my letter, along with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

I went and owled my mum as soon as I got my letter. Now, Harry couldn't very well owl anyone. Ron didn't owl mum or dad at all and so mum decided to go an' send ickle Ronnykins and sweet little bit of parchment. A howler.

Of course, Ron didn't try and answer it and I had already conjoured some ear plugs, being the _sensible_ witch I am, and passed a pair to Harry and Hermione. _'RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY! HOW DARE OU GET ACCEPTED BACK TO HOGWARTS AND NOT EVEN CONSIDER OWLING ME AND YOUR FATHER! YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD THAT THIS HOWLER IS __ALL__ YOU'RE GOING TO GET! YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE RONALD! I KNOW OUR SISTER HEARS THIS, GINERVA! GIVE RONALD A GOOD BAT BOGEY HEX RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU DO!'_

Boy do I love my mum.

Xxx*xxX

Well, a good week or so after that, I had gotten ready for the Hogwarts Express, and then I heard Hermione scream "MERLIN HARRY! WE'LL BE LATE!" I heard Ron scramble to help her with her and Harry's things, whilst I went to go take a shower.

Well things got interesting then now didn't they?

I bloody well walked in on Harry Fucking Potter!

Well, he is bloody hot and he's sculpted.

_'Oi! Mind knocking Gin?!' Harry exclaimed, turning around at once but not hiding anything I hadn't seen, and well, 'HE HAS A BLOODY BONER!' I thought as he turned._

_"I-I- Sorry Harry!" I looked down as my cheeks turned red and realized why in the name of Merlin's saggy pants he had a boner. "OH MERLIN I'M ONLY IN A BLOODY TOWEL! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I screamed._

_"Well I'm __sorry__" His voice dripped with sarcasm "I THOUGHT YOU BLOODY WELL KNEW!" He ended, screaming back at me. "YOU WANNA TELL ME THAT I'M NECKED?!" He yelled again._

_"Sorry" I turned away._

_"Oh bloody hell..." He said, and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the wrist. "Ginny, it's alright. I should've locked the door. And it's not like this sort of thing hasn't happened before. Just not with us." I turned back around and looked at him, then I might've looked a bit farther down.(He put on a towel unfortunately) But you're not allowed to tell anyone. _

_"Gin, my face is up here." He said, partly looking like he was trying not to laugh, partly looking a bit lustful, and partly disturbed._

_Even if he looked at my bloody boobs._

_"Hey. Harry. James! Potter! Boy-Who-Lived!" I clapped in front of his face._

_He looked up. "Oh shit. Sorry." He turned redder than mum in one of her fits. Oh Merlin, like __that__ was going to make me feel any less sick. _

_"Um. You look good in a towel?" I said, trying to ease any tension._

_He laughed. "So do you" I watched his eyes roam my body. I kissed him._

Yeah so me and Harry haven't really been talking much.

Xxx*xxX

Harry came running up to me after lunch.

"Oi! Boy-Who-Lived! What's wrong with you?" I said to him, seeing him out of breath.

"...Can't" _pant _"...breathe..."

"Oh Merlin Harry, you're a wizard. " I conjoured a paper bag.

"Thanks Gin." He said after he controlled his breathing.

"So any reason why you ran like you were in the Oily pics to me?" I asked.

"Oily pics?"

"Yeah, oily pics, that muggle sport that goes on every four years? Quite a bit like the Twi Wizard Tournament I reckon, where you run and swim and such. And Oi! Don't they play something... oh! Handball!"

"Ginny. You really, really messed that up. Olympics. Every four years. Nothing like the Twi Wizard Tournament. Yes you run and swim a bit, but there's no such thing as bloody handball. It's football and you don't play football during the Olympics."

" You didn't answer my answer Harry" I said a bit upset.

"Mione wants to see you"

I walked with him to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"So Harry..."

"Yeah Gin?"

"You're just gonna ignore what happened at home aren't you?"

"No..." He said thoughtfully. "I'm trying to word it properly.."

"And..?" I said, motioning for him to continue

"I've got nothing"

"Merlin's saggy pants."

"What?!" He said "I didn't do nothing!"

"That's just it Harry! You never do anything! You know how I feel! Hell, I _thought_ you felt the same way!"

"I do Gi-"

"Don't you Gin me! I swear sometimes you are a right prat Harry James Potter!"

He kissed me.

Not kissed me, He _kissed_ me.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I threw my legs around him and ensnared my hands into his hair. He licked my lips and I gasped, I thought Harry wasn't this type of guy! Our tongues wrestled for dominance. He bit me, just slightly. It sent a jolt of electricity through my body though.

"Oh Merlin Harry..."I said into his lips. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"That. Was. Bloody. Hot. Almost as hot as at Grimmauld Place, Almost." I said, smiling at the memory of Harry, naked, about to get into the shower. I'm going to Hell aren't I?


End file.
